a life so changed
by the flying sparks
Summary: Chap 2: [narusaku friendship - romance - hurt/comfort]. Segala warna di hidupnya berubah: saat ia kehilangan segalanya, dan saat ia mengenal murid baru pemilik senyum lebar bodoh dan sepasang iris biru cerah. "Sejak pertama aku melihatmu di kebun belakang sekolah waktu itu, aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang baik dan hangat, Sakura-chan."
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **AU, _out of character_ [Haruno Sakura], [mungkin ada] mis/typos, dialog minim

**NaruSaku hurt/comfort - friendship - romance**

**No profit gained**

Happy reading

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Batu kecil itu terlempar asal-asalan, terjatuh dalam kubangan air yang membentuk semacam danau mini dan meninggalkan gelombang halus yang bundar. Sepasang iris _emerald _itu tidak mengalihkan pandang dari permukaan air yang berwarna hijau oleh ganggang dan pantulan pohon yang tumbuh di sekitar. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, sikap duduknya tampak tegak. Angin yang terasa sejuk karena sisa-sisa hujan, berhembus dan menerbangkan pelan helai merah muda yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Lagi, ia melempar batu kecil di dekatnya duduk ke arah danau alami di depan.

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Periode istirahat sekolah masih berlangsung, namun jarang murid yang menggunakan periode itu untuk berada di kebun di belakang sekolah ini. Hujan menjadikan tanah sedikit becek dan dedaunan menetes-neteskan sisa-sisa air hujan yang tertampung—bukan kondisi ideal bagi sebagian besar murid untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran dari berbagai mata pelajaran yang telah diterima sebelumnya.

Namun gadis itu bukan termasuk dari 'sebagian besar murid' tersebut. Pun bukan bagian dari mereka yang berdiam diri di kelas selama dua periode pelajaran sebelumnya. Karena sejak awal setelah ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, bukan kelas atau loker yang dituju, namun kebun sepi di belakang sekolah ini. Bukan teman-teman yang ia cari, melainkan ketenangan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Untuk kesekian kali, ia melemparkan batu kecil ke permukaan air di depan.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengikuti satu-dua pelajaran setelah ini. Rasanya malas sekali jika ia harus mendengar ocehan Kakashi—sang wali kelas—untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam dua minggu di bulan ini. Nanti ia bisa tidur di kelas—apa saja asal ia menunjukkan batang hidungnya di muka guru agar Kakashi tidak mendapat aduan lagi dan membuatnya bising oleh ocehannya.

"Ah, aku tak menyangka di sini ada orang."

Sang gadis menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dalam iris _emerald-_nya yang cerah, terpantul bayangan dari satu pemuda yang memakai seragam khas siswa sekolahnya. Warna kulit khas yang seakan kerap tersentuh hangat sinar mentari, helai pirang yang tertata berantakan di kepala. Dua iris yang mengingatkan si gadis akan warna langit di musim panas, dan senyum lebar yang menampakkan hampir seluruh giginya.

Ah, ya. Ia ingat. Si murid baru—pemuda yang baru seminggu ini menjadi teman sekelasnya. Hampir ia lupa, karena jarangnya ia berada di kelas, ia hanya sesekali saja menatapnya. Pun tak pernah ada kepedulian apapun darinya mengenai si murid pindahan.

_Emerald_-nya melirik ke arah _nametag _di dada kiri sebelah atas dari seragam si pemuda. Uzumaki Naruto—itulah namanya.

Ia tak menjawab, sedangkan si murid pindahan tetap memasang senyum lebarnya, "Kita sekelas, bukan? Aku jarang sekali melihatmu," iris birunya menatap ke arah _nametag _yang tersemat di _blazer _gadis di depannya, "Haruno Sakura."

Sakura tetap terdiam dan hanya memandang datar ke arah teman sekelasnya. Membuat perlahan-lahan senyum lebar pemuda itu meluntur dan tatapannya berubah menjadi kikuk ketika menyadari sapaan ramahnya tidak mendapatkan respon yang seirama.

"_Well_, apakah—"

Tanpa menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya di atas sebuah batu besar lantas berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya, tanpa berucap apa-apa, dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekadar menatap sang teman yang menghujaninya dengan tatapan sarat kebingungan.

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka tanpa adanya pertanda berupa ketukan. Tatapan _emerald-_nya teralih dari buku yang tengah ia tekuni di atas ranjang, ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Ekspresi terkejut yang semula nampak di wajah ayunya, seketika memudar ketika menatap wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di ambang pintu sana dengan sebelah tangan yang masih memegang daun pintu.

Ia kembali mengarahkan tatapan ke buku tanpa memberikan satu respon yang berarti.

"Baru saja Kakashi-san menelponku."

Berusaha keras ia untuk tidak mendengus dan memutar bola mata. Hari ini datang lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali. Rasanya ia sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang kemudian terjadi—terucapkan. Bagaikan episod sebuah drama yang telah terputar berulang kali dan ia hapal di luar kepala.

Ia tidak menjawab.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini, Sakura?"

Ia menyahut lirih dan datar, "Aku sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Apakah itu membuatmu senang dan bisa keluar dari kamarku sekarang, Anko?"

"Panggil aku Bibi," Anko menghela napas ketika respon dingin itulah yang ia dapat dari sang keponakan berhelai merah muda, "Dengar Sakura. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan dalam hal lain, tetapi setidaknya bersikap seriuslah pada pendidikanmu karena itu penting bagi masa depanmu."

"Masa depan apa?" tanya Sakura cepat, membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya, "Aku hidup bagaikan mayat—tidak ada masa depan untukku."

Anko menyipitkan pandangan dan menggeleng, "Aku masih terlalu lelah karena baru pulang bekerja. Tetapi kumohon, perbaiki dirimu. Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, kau tahu," Anko menunggu Sakura berbicara, namun ketika gadis itu tetap terdiam dan tak sekalipun memandangnya, wanita itu kembali berucap, "Kuharap Kakashi-san punya kesabaran penuh dan tidak terpaksa mengambil keputusan ekstrem bagimu, Sakura."

Dan bunyi 'blam' pelan terdengar ketika pintu berwarna putih itu kembali tertutup.

Gerakan mata Sakura dari kiri ke kanan menelusuri halaman buku, terhenti dan ia tampak terpaku. Rahangnya mengatup keras, pun dengan air mukanya yang berubah kaku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menjalankan perusahaan Ayah jika pekerjaan itu membuatmu lelah." Geraman yang terdengar tertahan dari mulutnya yang hampir terkatup rapat.

Menghela napas keras, ia membanting buku yang tengah baca. Mematikan lampu duduk di meja samping ranjang, lantas menghempaskan diri ke kasur dan memejamkan mata.

Meski demikian, ia hanya sekadar terpejam namun pikirannya tetap terjaga. Barulah hampir empat jam kemudian ia baru benar-benar bisa mengakhiri lelah.

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Warna merah yang berkelap-kelip. Bunyi dengingan dan suara-suara yang bersahut-sahutan. Berisik, ramai—hingga tak ada yang bisa mengenali suara mana milik siapa. Asap yang mengepul tipis. Warna gelap yang mengental dan setengah kering di aspal. Udara yang terasa begitu berat untuk terhirup, pemandangan yang tampak mengabur dan berlalu begitu cepat.

Dua wajah putih pucat dengan mata mereka yang terpejam rapat, tertutup selamanya dari dunia yang perlahan-lahan tampak abu-abu ia lihat.

Ia mengulurkan tangan. Meronta. Menangis. Menjerit. Namun ia tidak bisa mendekat ke sana, alih-alih memegang sepasang wanita dan pria yang dikerumuni banyak manusia.

"Hah!"

Sontak tubuhnya bangkit dan duduk tegak dari posisinya berbaring. Sepasang _emerald _yang membelalak, bergetar dan tak fokus menatap sekitar. Napasnya tersengal hebat. Keringat dingin bermunculan hampir di seluruh bagian tubuh, satu-dua butir bahkan menetes bebas dari pelipis menuju dagu. Satu tangan mencengkeram tepi selimut, dan tangan yang lain mengarah ke depan, seakan ingin menjangkau sesuatu—walau yang ada di hadapannya hanya udara kosong.

Ketika kesadaran akan sekitar sudah kembali ia dapatkan, perlahan-lahan ketegangan itu memudar dari ekspresi maupun sikap tubuhnya. Ia tampak lebih rileks, menghela napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata, dan kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk berbaring.

Betapa hidup begitu berubah.

Sudah hampir empat bulan semua berlalu. Namun mereka senantiasa hadir di mimpinya seakan tak membiarkan ia melupakannya. Tak membiarkan ia bisa bangkit dari keadaan terpuruknya. Tetap takut, tetap tidak berdaya. Tak ada jalan baginya untuk meneruskan kehidupan.

Setetes kristal cair melintasi pelipisnya dan terjatuh di bantal.

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya untuk menuju loker ketika ia tepat berada di depan papan pengumuman yang tengah dikerubungi oleh banyak murid. Ujian pertengahan semester baru saja selesai berlangsung seminggu yang lalu, dan kini papan itu penuh tertempeli kertas-kertas yang menunjukkan angka yang menjadi tolak ukur hasil usaha masing-masing murid. Sepasang iris _emerald_nya menelusuri kertas-kertas tersebut, mencari sederet huruf yang membentuk namanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, barulah ia dapati apa yang dicarinya.

125\. Haruno Sakura: 6.3

Urutan seratus dua puluh lima dari dua ratus murid kelas dua.

"Hah? Aku ada di peringkat sembilan puluh?" suara yang terdengar paling keras itu terdengar di antara riuh suara para murid yang lain. Sakura menatap ke sumbernya, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berhelai pirang berdiri di tak jauh darinya—menatap ke arah papan pengumuman.

"Woah… gila, kau, Naruto," pemuda lain dengan tato segitiga di pipi, menggelengkan kepala saat menatap angka sembilan puluh yang memang menjadi urutan nama Uzumaki Naruto, "Apa ga papa tuh? Aku mendapat peringkat tiga puluh saja diomeli habis-habisan oleh orang tuaku."

Alih-alih bersedih atau murung, pemuda yang menjadi murid baru itu tertawa keras, "Yang benar saja, Kiba? Mendapat perinngkat sembilan puluh di sekolah elit kumpulan manusia jenius begini, siapa yang tak akan bangga?"

"Ah, benar juga," Kiba mengangguk, "Jika mempertimbangkan kualitas otakmu, kau tidak masuk deret seratus lima puluh saja sudah syukur ya."

"Apa maksudmu hoi? Sial kau!" Naruto menjitak kepala Kiba, yang mana segera dibalas oleh pemuda berhelai coklat itu di kepala pirangnya.

Bahkan belum ada satu bulan Naruto menjadi murid baru, namun ia sudah bisa demikian akrab dengan Kiba. Dan Sakura tahu pula, hampir dengan semua murid sekelas—bahkan murid yang beda kelas. Peringai yang ramah, ceria, dan luwes dalam pergaulan membuatnya mudah memperoleh teman—sekalipun kebanyakan ia hanya menjadi bahan godaan atau candaan.

Ya, hampir semua sudah bisa didekati pemuda itu dengan mudah—kecuali Haruno Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dan mengalihkan pandang. Lantas melanjutkan langkah untuk menuju lokernya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui, Naruto tertegun menatapnya ketika ia berjalan dan bersimpangan di sebelah pemuda itu.

Pandangan penuh heran dan ragu ada di dua iris biru.

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Menekuk lututnya tinggi-tinggi dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya, Sakura menatap ke arah permukaan genangan air luas yang ada di depannya. Genangan air yang tampak tenang, berwarna hijau namun jernih—memantulkan dedaunan pohon-pohon kebun yang tumbuh di sekitarnya. Namun justru bukan dedaunan pohon itu yang terlihat terpantul di pikiran Sakura.

Di pikirannya, permukaan air di depannya itu menampilkan gambar-gambar. Pecahan-pecahan bergerak yang kini menjadi apa yang disebut sebagai masa lalu. Tiga manusia—tiga warna yang berbeda. Merah muda, kuning, dan hitam jelaga. Berbagai kejadian yang merupakan pengalaman yang pernah diperolehnya di masa lalu. Saat ia masih kanak-kanak, remaja, bahkan hingga empat bulan lalu. Begitu panjang rentang waktu yang bisa disajikan hanya dalam beberapa detik ulasan pikirannya.

'Sakura.'

'Sakura.'

'Sakura.'

Mereka menoleh dan menatapnya. Memanggil namanya. Tersenyum padanya—di genangan air itu. Seakan mengajaknya untuk mendekat ke sana. Menceburkan diri, dan bergabung dengan mereka di kegelapan yang abadi.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sontak ia menoleh—terlalu terkejut oleh suara baru yang menamparnya dari lamunan akan masa lalu. Mengembalikan kesadarannya, membuat bayangan-bayangan di permukaan air itu seketika menghilang dan kini hanya dedaunan pohon yang tampak di sana.

Dan Naruto Uzumaki, entah sejak kapan, sudah duduk di batu besar yang sama yang tengah Sakura duduki—hanya terpisah jarak tak lebih dari dua puluh senti antara mereka berdua.

Otomatis Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau lagi?"

Lagi-lagi, senyum bodoh itu terukir di bibir si murid baru, "Ah, apa aku menganggumu? Maaf jika begitu."

Kepala berhelai cerah itu kembali menoleh dan menatap ke arah depan, "Ya. Dan sekarang kau lebih baik pergi."

Alih-alih menuruti ucapan Sakura, Naruto justru berselonjor kaki dan memiringkan punggung ke belakang dengan sanggaan kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan batu, "Pantas saja kau betah ada di sini lama-lama. Tenang dan segar begini suasananya. Hehehe." Ia merapihkan syal yang tampak terlilit rapat di lehernya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis tatkala tanpa sengaja melirik. Apa-apaan. Udara tengah hangat dan matahari bersinar cerah. Jika si bodoh itu sakit, mengapa tidak ke UKS atau kemanapun asal tidak di sini bersamanya?

Namun Sakura tak repot-repot menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan lebih memilih terdiam dan kembali menatap ke arah genangan air di depan.

"Tapi…" Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura, "Apa tempat ini sebegitu bagusnya hingga kau ingin di sini terus dan melewatkan banyak pelajaran, Sakura-chan?"

Udara yang ia hirup terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Sakura melirik ke pemuda di sebelahnya dan memberi tatapan tajam melalui matanya yang menyipit, "Aku tidak pernah ingat mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Apa masalahnya?" tatapan iris biru tampak tersesat, "Kita teman—aku memanggil yang lain juga begitu."

"Aku tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Pergilah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak butuh."

Sunyi. Hanya _emerald _yang menatap tajam ke arah biru yang memberi sorot tidak mengerti. Rahang yang terkatup rapat, sedangkan yang lain membuka sedikit mulut seakan banyak kata yang ingin namun tak bisa terucapkan.

Dan kesunyian di antara mereka pecah karena bunyi bel tanda masuk pelajaran, terdengar nyaring hingga ke kebun belakang tempat mereka berada.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang lagi ke depan dan menatap genangan air yang tampak tenang, "Pergilah—" sontak ia menoleh dengan terkejut ketika merasakan sebelah tangannya tertarik dan dengan paksa, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Ia memandang tajam, penuh protes dan kemarahan, pada pemuda yang menatapnya sembari melingkarkan jemari di satu pergelangan tangan Sakura. Alih-alih takut atau segan akan tatapan Sakura, pemuda itu justru tersenyum lebar—seperti biasa.

"Kita masuk ke kelas? Kudengar nanti Iruka-sensei memberi kuis dadakan."

"Lepas!" tukas Sakura tajam dan menarik tangannya, namun pemuda itu alih-alih menurut, justru berbalik dan mulai melangkah dengan tetap menggandeng—separuh menyeret Sakura yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berada, "Uzumaki! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kita harus masuk kelas, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sembari melangkah—menyeret Sakura—dan berjalan semakin jauh dari batu besar tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, "Kudengar nilai kuis ini akan ditambahkan di nilai akhir semester kita nanti."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura masih mencoba melepaskan diri, namun ternyata pemuda itu memiliki tenaga yang besar untuk bisa mempertahankan pegangannya hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

"Tentu kau peduli, Sakura-chan. Tentu kau peduli."

"Apa yang kau tahu?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, menolehpun tidak dan tetap menyeret Sakura dengan paksa.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya mendengus, mengumpat lirih, dan membiarkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, pergelangan tangannya tergenggam erat oleh lima jari kecoklatan yang terasa hangat.

**o=o=o=o=o=o**

"Ah, Sakura. Aku baru selesai masak. Kita sarapan bersama?"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya yang menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit cepat, tanpa menoleh ke arah Anko yang berdiri di meja makan dan menata piring dan mangkuk berisi makanan, gadis berhelai merah muda itu hanya bertukas singkat dan pelan, "Aku keluar."

Tak peduli sekalipun seandainya ia mengetahui pandangan tak mengerti bercampur prihatin dari Anko, Sasuke menyebrangi ruangan dengan langkahnya dan menuju ke pintu depan. Pun tak ia hiraukan ketika Anko berteriak dari dalam ruang makan, "Bawa mantel atau payung, Sakura! Langit mendung!"

Ia tidak peduli.

Perjalanannya yang ia lakukan hanya dengan kaki membawanya ke sebuah tanah lapang hampir empat puluh menit kemudian. Benar kata Anko, seharusnya ia membawa payung atau mantel, karena langit semakin mendung dan angin berhembus kencang. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak memberi satu pemikiran, karena pemikiran itu sendiri kini terbelit pada satu hal: dua gundukan dengan batu berbentuk salib yang terbujur di tanah di depannya.

Ia tak berbicara apapun. Hanya duduk berjongkok membisu di tengah terpaan angin pembawa ancaman hujan. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, bibir yang mengatup datar tak mengkhianati perasaan apapun yang tengah ia rasakan di hatinya. Dua _emerald_nya menatap ke batu penanda yang memajang rangkaian huruf membentuk dua buah nama. Dua buah nama yang mengingatkannya pada dua paras yang ia kenal—sangat ia kenal lebih dari siapapun juga.

Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi.

Laki-laki berhelai merah muda dan perempuan berhelai kuning gelap.

Pasangan pemilik tatapan dan senyum terhangat yang pernah Sakura tahu dan dapatkan.

Sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan dan laki-laki di dunia ini yang ia panggil Ibu dan Ayah, sekalipun sejak empat bulan lalu ia tangan dan matanya tak akan pernah mampu menjangkau keduanya.

Tak ada satupun yang Sakura katakan. Tak sedikitpun ekspresi yang ia tampakkan memudar. Tetap membisu, tak terpengaruh pada apapun selain dua nisan yang tengah ia tatap itu. Bahkan ketika langit yang gelap telah menyerah pada mendung dan kini menumpahkan jutaan tetesan ke diri Sakura dan sekitarnya, sang gadis tetap membisu.

Hampir tak ada yang berubah, kecuali satu tetesan yang mengalir di kedua pipi, bercampur dengan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras membasahi dirinya.

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Langkah pelan Sakura terhenti ketika di antara suara guyuran deras air hujan yang memekakkan, ia mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Menoleh, dan seketika di balik tirai hujan dan beberapa anak rambutnya yang terjatuh dan menempel di wajah dan sekitar mata, ia melihat seseorang yang familiar berdiri di halaman rumah sakit yang ada di seberang jalan sana.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak menyangka akan menjumpaimu di sini," senyum hangat Naruto tidak berubah. Wajah menatap ramah di bawah lindungan payung putih transparan yang melindunginya dari hujan, bersama dengan syal dan mantel yang menghalau rasa dingin yang menerpa, "Kau dari mana?"

Tidak menjawab, gadis itu kembali berpaling dan hendak meneruskan langkah. Sebelum sebelah tangannya tertarik dan ia terpaksa terjajar mendekat ke arah si pemuda berhelai pirang. Dan kini tak ada lagi tetes air hujan yang menghujam tiap pori tubuhnya….

….karena kini ia tengah berdiri di bawah lindungan payung yang sama bersama dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Lepaskan aku, anak baru," desis Sakura sembari berusaha melepaskan diri, namun seperti dua hari yang lalu, Naruto tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika sebesar ini kau masih suka hujan-hujanan, tapi itu tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu," ucap Naruto, lagi-lagi memasang senyum lebar yang tampak bodoh itu di wajahnya, "Katakan di mana kau tinggal? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah," lagi, usaha Sakura melepaskan tangannya, gagal. Gadis itu hanya mendengus muak, "Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kita teman, Uzumaki."

Ia memandang tajam dan tak mengerti ke arah pemuda itu. Naruto tadi baru saja dari rumah sakit, kan? Berobat? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang untuk istirahat saja daripada repot-repot ikut campur urusan Sakura?

Satu alis pirang pemuda itu naik, "Apa hanya dengan teman kita boleh berbuat baik dan saling menolong? Rasanya dengan orang asingpun, jika kita bisa, kita harus berbuat baik dan berguna."

Tidak ia sembunyikan putaran bola matanya mendengar ucapan dari pemuda di sampingnya. Namun alih-alih tersinggung, Naruto justru tertawa lirih dan berucap, "Ayo kita jalan. Hujan semakin deras."

Meskipun ini bukan keinginan Sakura, namun mau tak mau gadis itu pada akhirnya melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Betapa logikanya untuk menjauhi pemuda ini, namun toh ia tak berdaya karena jemari Naruto masih melingkari pergelangan tangannya—seakan mencegahnya untuk kabur dan kembali membasahi diri dengan hujan deras di sekitar mereka. Pada akhirnya ia hanya melangkah, diam, namun dengan dua rahang yang terkatup rapat menahan kekesalan.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda bodoh itu bersikap seakan-akan mereka teman lama? Mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan dan bercerita apa saja—sekalipun jelas-jelas Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi tak peduli pada apapun yang diucapkannya? Bersikap baik padahal Sakura selalu berusaha berucap dan bersikap dingin, namun mengapa ia selalu hadir kembali dan susah untuk pergi bagaikan lintah?

Karena kasihan? Prihatin? Simpati? Tak heran jika itulah alasannya, mengingat pasti pemuda itu sudah mendengar banyak hal tentang Sakura dari teman-teman satu sekolah.

Mendapat pemikiran demikian, gadis itu semakin mengatupkan rahang dan mengepalkan kedua tangan. Jika ada hal yang paling ia benci di dunia ini, adalah ketika dirinya menjadi objek rasa prihatin dari orang lain.

"Jadi, di mana rumahmu? Apa masih jauh?" tanya Naruto saat mereka telah beberapa saat berjalan dengan obrolan sepihak yang dilakukannya. Ia menoleh ke Sakura dengan heran, "Jika melihatmu yang berjalan kaki tadi, pasti rumahmu sekitar sini, 'kan? Atau kau butuh taksi?"

Sakura memejamkan mata, menahan rasa marah yang entah mengapa semakin membesar di dalam dadanya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan sebisa mungkin terpaku di tempat dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak lagi terbawa oleh genggaman tangan Naruto yang masih melingkari tangannya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Rumahku sekitar sini," ucapnya pelan menahan geraman.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Baguslah jika begitu. Ayo kita lanjut jalan lagi. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi hujan belum berhenti—"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sakura-chan—"

Tanpa sadar dan hanya karena dorongan impulsif perasaan kesal, Sakura mendorong dada Naruto sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu terjajar mundur dan menjauh darinya. Pegangan mereka terlepas. Pemuda itu membelalak terkejut.

Dan hujan kini kembali menghujam di seluruh tubuh Sakura yang beberapa saat sempat mengering lembab.

"Berhenti peduli padaku!" bentaknya keras, sedikit teredam oleh air hujan. Menatap dengan sorot marah dan terluka ke arah pemuda yang masih memberikan pandangan tak mengerti ke arahnya, "Aku benci! Aku tidak suka! Berhenti mengasihani diriku!"

Naruto tidak merespon. Masih berdiri terpaku dengan dua iris biru yang sedikit melebar. Sedangkan gadis yang ditatapnya tetap berdiri di bawah hujan—basah dari ujung kepala hingga ke jari kakinya. Menatap tajam, napas tersengal dan tangan terkepal erat. Beberapa saat hanya suara derai hujan yang terdengar, sesekali suara kendaraan yang melintas di jalan tepat di samping mereka.

"... Maaf aku membuatmu marah," pada akhirnya Naruto berucap pelan, melemparkan pandang ke tanah berciprat tetes air hujan yang ada di dekat sepatunya, "Perbuatanku ini benar-benar karena aku peduli padamu—kita teman, itu yang kulihat tentangmu sekalipun kau tidak mau menjadi temanku."

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa respon Sakura. Pada akhirnya Naruto menatap kembali sepasang iris _emerald _itu, dan kini senyum ada di bibirnya. Senyum lebarnya yang biasa. Menunjukkan deret giginya yang putih dan rapi. Membuat matanya terpejam, seakan menyampaikan ketulusan senyuman yang ditampakkannya.

Tangannya yang memegang tangkai payung, terulur ke arah Sakura—dan jadilah pemuda itu dalam beberapa detik saja, telah basah kuyup dari kepala hingga ke ujung sepatunya.

Sakura membelalak, "Apa yang kau—" tak sempat ia berbicara ketika satu tangannya tergamit dan dilingkarkan paksa ke tangkai payung berwarna putih transparan.

"Rumahku dekat dari sini," ucap Naruto, menunjuk ke sembarang arah di belakang punggungnya, "Aku bisa berlari. Kau bawa payung itu, kembalikan di sekolah besok jika sempat."

"Hei!"

"_Jaa_, Sakura-chan!" pemuda itu berlari menjauh, "Sampai jumpa!"

"Tunggu!"

Ingin berniat mengejar, namun terlambat karena ada dua mobil yang melintas dan membuatnya berhenti. Ketika kendaraan-kendaraan itu telah berlalu, pun sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

Ia tertegun beberapa detik, lantas mengarahkan tatapannya ke payung putih yang masih ia pegang secara horizontal.

Mengapa tidak mengerti? Mengapa tetap tersenyum bodoh seperti itu tak peduli Sakura yang telah bersikap dan berucap begitu menyakiti? Mengapa sama sekali tidak segan atau takut, malah justru berbuat seperti ini?

"Teman …" tanpa sadar bibirnya menggumam, melirik ke arah di mana Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu berlalu dan tak tampak lagi. Rasanya asing sekali mengucapkan kata itu. Terasa asing di lidah, pahit dan getir dirasa. Satu kata yang sontak membuat hatinya seakan tercubit oleh duka. Membuat memorinya berputar mengulas ke hal yang benar-benar ingin dilupakannya.

Teman … hal yang terlalu istimewa bagi manusia yang tidak pantas berbahagia seperti dirinya.

Ia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkah. Menatap datar ke tirai hujan di depannya, dengan pandangan seakan berjuta hal tengah terulas di kepala.

Meski demikian pada akhirnya ia tegakan payung itu untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari rasa dingin dan mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan.

**o= see you next chap =o**

Mind to give feedback? Tolong sampaikan jika ada typos/kata-kalimat ambigu. Nanti saya perbaiki :)

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **AU, _out of character_ [Haruno Sakura], [mungkin ada] mis/typos, dialog minim

**No profit gained**

**Happy reading**

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Mimpi itu datang lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Bayangan dari masa lalunya yang hadir saat ia memejamkan mata. Hal yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin ia lupakan lebih dari apapun juga. Bukanlah mimpi tentang malam musim gugur yang gelap dan dingin. Bukan kerumunan orang-orang dan kelap-kelip mobil polisi yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Bukanlah satu mobil yang sangat ia kenal, yang tampak terbalik dan ringsek tepat di bibir jurang, dengan kepulan asap tipis yang membumbung ke udara dan menyesakkan.

Bukan, tapi ini adalah mimpi yang lain, yang tak urung tetap membuatnya gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Adalah kilasan balik peristiwa tiga bulan dua minggu yang lalu—tepat dua minggu setelah tragedi memilukan keluarganya. Musim gugur pula, hanya saja langit berwarna oranye-merah dan matahari bersiap-siap mengucapkan sampai jumpa di batas cakrawala. Jalanan ramai dan padat kota Tokyo di hari senin—terjejali manusia dan kendaraan manusia yang melakukan perjalanan dari kantor atau sekolah.

Ia yang berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli pada apapun juga—pada orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak, atau pada genangan air hangat yang sedikit mengaburkan pandangan matanya. Pun tak ia acuhkan teriakan yang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang punggungnya—terdengar jelas di antara suara hiruk-pikuk kehidupan sekitar di sore hari yang ramai.

Dan seakan waktu berputar cepat di mimpinya, ia seketika diperlihatkan pada hal paling penting dari seluruh rangkaian peristiwa di hari itu. Momok masa lalunya, tragedi menakutkan yang untuk kedua kalinya ia dapatkan belum ada sebulan lamanya. Kutukan yang lain, yang akan menjadi peristiwa yang tak bisa ia lupakan selain peristiwa di malam musim gugur saat ia harus kehilangan orang tuanya.

Suara dentinan keras yang disusul hantaman yang terdengar memekakkan, membuatnya berhenti dari larinya dan menoleh ke sumber suara—arah belakangnya.

Di saat ia melihat warna merah pekat itulah Sakura seketika bangkit terduduk dari posisi berbaringnya di ranjangnya.

Lagi napasnya tersengal. Peluh dingin membanjir, suara teriakan tertahan tampak dari mulutnya yang sedikit membuka tanpa suara. Matanya yang membelalak meneriakkan ketakutan yang tidak bisa ia teriakan. Yang hanya bisa ia ketahui dari degup jantungnya yang mengencang.

Mimpi buruk yang lain. Ingatan kelam yang terpaksa ia ingat bagai kutukan di setiap ia memejamkan mata dan melepas lelah.

Seakan seluruh tenaga di dalam tubuhnya hilang entah kemana, Sakura kembali terjatuh berbaring di kasurnya dengan posisi menyamping. Ia memejamkan mata. Namun ia tidak kembali tidur meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat di pagi hari buta.

Hanya bahu yang gemetar, bibir yang tergigit keras, dan tangan yang mencengkeram seprai, yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah terluka.

Terisak tanpa suara.

**o=o=o=o=o=o**

Menatap ke pintu loker di depannya, Sakura membaca ukiran huruf yang menjadi tanda siapa pemilik loker yang tengah ia tatap itu. Benar, ini loker milik si murid baru yang bodoh dan terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain itu. Loker yang terletak di deret paling atas, sekaligus di ujung paling kiri.

Bel tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi nyaring dan para murid yang ada di sekitar berangsur-angsur tampak bubar menuju tujuan masing-masing—kelas yang menjadi tempat pelajaran di periode pertama mereka.

Sakura meletakkan payung berwarna putih transparan dan telah ia lipat, di permukaan atap loker, tepat di atas dari loker yang sudah ia tatap beberapa menit lamanya itu. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi dari sana.

Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran sejarah—pelajaran membosankan dengan guru Sarutobi tua yang membosankan. Lebih baik ke UKS, berpura-pura sakit, dan tidur di sana saja.

Peduli sekali jika Kakashi-sensei kembali mengadu pada Anko dan membuat masalah lagi untuknya.

**o=o=o=o=o=o**

Sakura senang ketika petugas UKS itu keluar entah kemana dan meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu. Menjengkelkan—mengapa tak ada satu orangpun di sekolah ini yang tidak menjengkelkan? Mereka yang sok ikut campur urusan Sakura, dan mereka yang memberi Sakura tatapan seakan Sakura adalah manusia yang paling patut dikasihani di dunia. Sakura benci.

Termasuk petugas UKS itu. Ketika Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia pusing dan ingin istirahat, wanita itu justru memberi tatapan skeptis yang jelas sekali meragukan kejujuran Sakura. Bahkan terang-terangan menyuruh Sakura kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran saja. Tidak heran—sepertinya bahkan semut di sekolah ini saja tahu siapa dan bagaimana Haruno Sakura. Murid tukang bolos, dingin, acuh tak acuh, dan prestasi yang bahkan di bawah standar. Tapi Sakura tak peduli dan tetap menuju ke ranjang istirahat di UKS—yang penting tak ada yang ia rugikan, prinsipnya. Masih untung ia tidak membuat keonaran atau merusak fasilitas sekolah—hal yang sama sekali ia tak berniat lakukan.

Ruangan UKS sepi dan hanya terdengar bunyi detak jarum jam dinding. Sakura sudah memejamkan mata dan benar-benar akan tertidur, seandainya ia tidak mendengar suara pintu UKS yang terbuka dan langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

Gadis itu membuka mata, dan ia sontak mengernyit ketika melihat, lagi-lagi, Uzumaki Naruto. Ada apa dengan hidupnya yang seakan menghadirkan pemuda itu hampir di manapun Sakura berada?

Namun kali ini lain. Alih-alih tersenyum ceria dan langsung mengoceh seperti Naruto yang biasanya, pemuda itu berjalan tertatih dan dengan napas tersengal. Peluh bermunculan di pelipisnya, dan pandangan matanya tampak tak fokus—seakan ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura, karena pemuda itu langsung saja menuju ke ranjang di sebelah Sakura dan menghempaskan diri ke sana.

Gadis itu hanya menatap dan menautkan kedua alis. Mengapa pemuda itu tampak kesakitan sekali? Ia menoleh, menyibak tirai yang memisahkan ranjang istirahat dengan meja petugas, dan mendapati meja petugas UKS masih kosong. Kembali ia memandang Naruto yang berbaring sembari memejamkan mata dan napas berat-berat yang terhela dari mulutnya yang sedikit membuka.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura turun dari ranjang lantas menghampiri gelas dan tempat air minum di ujung ruangan. Mengisi gelas kosong dan bersih itu hingga separuh, ia segera berbalik dan menuju ke ranjang tempat di mana teman sekelasnya itu berbaring lelah.

"Minumlah," ujarnya pelan dan singkat, mengarahkan bibir gelas itu ke mulut Naruto dan membantu pemuda itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Tanpa berbicara atau bahkan sekadar menatap Sakura, pemuda itu segera meneguk beberapa tegukan air putih itu hingga hampir tandas, "Sebentar lagi petugas akan kemari, tenang saja." Dan dengan perlahan, ia kembali membaringkan kepala pemuda itu di bantal.

Naruto tampak memejamkan mata dan napasnya masih berhembus berat, meski sudah tidak secepat sebelumnya.

Tanpa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, gadis itu menaruh gelas itu di meja terdekat dan segera berbalik melangkah keluar UKS. Berjalan cepat, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berlari menyusuri lorong—tak peduli pada suara larinya yang mungkin mengganggu pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung.

Kemana petugas sialan itu berada?!

Sakura tidak menganggap Naruto teman. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berdiam sedangkan ada orang yang tampak sangat membutuhkan pertolongan, bukan?

**o=o=o=o=o=o**

"Sakura-chan!"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, gadis itu melirik ke arah samping dan mendapati pemuda Uzumaki itu telah berjalan di sampingnya. Senyum lebar itu ada di wajahnya yang kecoklatan. Matanya tampak menyipit—ciri khas ketika senyum itu terbentuk di bibirnya.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana bisa ia sudah meringis dan teriak-teriak begitu ketika tadi pagi ia tampak begitu pucat dan sekarat?

"Hei, terima kasih atas yang tadi pagi," ucap Naruto ketika gadis itu hanya melangkah dan memandanginya dengan tatapan heran selama beberapa detik, "Maaf aku merepotkanmu."

Sakura mengalihkan pandang dan menatap ke depan. Langit yang tampak kelabu membawa ancaman hujan dan angin yang berhembus pelan. Beberapa murid sekolah mereka juga tampak menyusuri jalan ini untuk pulang ke rumah atau ke manapun yang ingin mereka tuju sepulang sekolah.

"Aku hanya tak mau berhutang budi padamu," Sakura menambahkan ketika pemuda itu tampak heran tak mengerti ucapannya, "Soal payung waktu itu."

"Aaaa," pemuda itu mengangguk beberapa kali, "Ya, aku sudah mengambilnya di atas lokerku. Tapi tetap saja, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena memberitahu petugas UKS tentang aku."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin berhutang budi." Sakura berbelok di persimpangan, dan Naruto tetap mengikutinya. Dalam hati gadis itu mendecak kesal ketika teringat bahwa rumah pemuda itu ada di daerah yang sama dengannya—sekalipun ia tidak tahu di mana persisnya.

"Tulus atau tidak, itu tak merubah fakta bahwa kau menolongku," ucap Naruto, tertawa kecil ke arah gadis berhelai cerah di sampingnya itu, "Itu pada akhirnya tidak membenarkan ucapanmu bahwa kau tidak peduli pada siapapun, bahkan temanmu, bukan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lantas ia berucap singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jalan, "Kau tidak mengenalku, tidak tahu apapun."

"Tapi kau rela mencari petugas UKS itu, bertemu dengan Kakashi-sensei yang kebetulan tengah berbincang dengan petugas itu, dan kau ketahuan bahwa kau membolos dan harus menerima hukuman. Demi melindungi dirimu sendiri, kau bisa saja mengacuhkanku, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak—"

"—bisa melihat orang lain membutuhkan pertolongan sedangkan kau ada di sana dan sanggup menolongnya," potong Naruto cepat, menyelesaikan ucapan gadis itu, "Itu artinya kau peduli. Itu artinya kau tidak benar-benar acuh tak acuh pada sekitarmu, seperti yang kau ucapkan, Sakura-chan."

Gadis itu terdiam, pandangannya sama sekali tak teralih pada pemuda yang kini tersenyum dan melembutkan pandangan ke arahnya. Hanya berjalan diam beberapa saat, seakan-akan banyak hal yang berputar di kepalanya.

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu di kebun belakang sekolah waktu itu, aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang baik dan hangat, Sakura-chan."

Sontak kepala berhelai merah muda itu menoleh. Di sepasang _emerald-_nya yang sedikit melebar, ia melihat sepasang iris biru itu kembali melengkungkan senyuman. Meski tidak lebar seperti biasa, namun Sakura bisa melihat adanya ketulusan di sana.

Hangat, tulus, tanpa ada sekecil apapun dusta.

Mendengus, gadis itu menatap ke arah depan, dan entah mengapa mulutnya melontarkan hal yang sama sekali tak dimaksudkan otaknya untuk terucap, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tadi terlihat sekarat dan seakan sudah mengoceh hal yang bodoh?"

Ia bahkan menggigit ujung bibirnya, menyesal mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bahkan tanpa melihat, ia bisa merasakan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum geli ke arahnya.

"Nah, kau peduli padaku," ucap pemuda itu yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan Sakura, "Akhir-akhir ini memang kesehatanku menurun. Kau tahu, hujan dan hawa dingin terus-terusan—kekebalan tubuhku selalu lemah pada hawa dingin."

"Kenapa tidak istirahat saja di rumah daripada merepotkan orang lain seperti tadi?"

Alih-alih tersinggung, Naruto justru semakin tertawa, membuat Sakura berdecak kesal karena pemuda itu justru menganggap lucu hinaan pedas darinya, "Ah, aku tak ingin mengkhawatirkan Kakek. Lagipula sebentar lagi adalah ujian kenaikan kelas—aku tak boleh ketinggalan materi pelajaran, bukan?"

"Apa pengaruhnya? Kau tetap bodoh juga, 'kan? Paling-paling tinggal kelas."

Naruto otomatis cemberut dan memandang tidak terima, "Hei, fakta bahwa aku berhasil diterima di SMA ini membuktikan bahwa aku pintar, 'kan?" kilahnya, "Lagipula aku cuma demam biasa, untuk apa harus tidak masuk sekolah segala."

Sakura terdiam dan tak merespon lagi. Dan Naruto tetap mengoceh—dari perihal keadaannya hingga keluar topik dan membicarakan mengenai hampir apapun: cuaca yang dingin, PR sekolah, warung ramen yang baru buka di ujung jalan, hingga ia yang tanpa sengaja melubangi salah satu kausnya karena lupa mengangkat setrika.

Dan sepanjang itu, mereka tetap berjalan beriringan.

Sakura tak banyak bicara. Pun tak sering ia menoleh ke pemuda itu atau memberikan ekspresi dan kesan seakan-akan ia mendengarkan dan peduli pada apapun yang didengarnya.

Namun toh ia juga tidak berucap dingin, mengumpat, dan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk menjauh dari dirinya.

**o=o=o=o=o=o=o**

Poto dalam pigura kecil itu tak lepas dari tatapan _emerald-_nya. Tertaruh di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di kursi belajar, menghabiskan beberapa menit sudah hanya untuk menatap potret tiga orang manusia di sana.

Seorang gadis remaja berhelai merah muda yang tersenyum bahagia, berdiri di tengah sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang juga memasang ekspresi tak beda. Ekspresi yang begitu kontras dengan air mukanya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Tiga orang dalam poto itu tersenyum ke arahnya—seakan mengolok-olok kesedihan dan duka yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya kini.

Poto dirinya dan orang tuanya, hampir dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia menarik napas dan memejamkan matanya. Berniat menenangkan dirinya ketika kini perasaan sesak itu kembali menyerang. Ia tidak ingin lebih terpuruk dari apa yang sudah ia rasakan hampir setiap hari. Ia ingin lupa, ia ingin sedikit saja, kesedihan ini menghilang.

Namun ia salah. Karena ia memejamkan mata, justru ia kembali teringat semuanya. Semua kejadian yang ia usahakan untuk tenggelam di dasar ingatannya, terkubur dalam di memorinya dan tak akan pernah tergali lagi. Kini semua ingatan itu menyeruak jelas di pandangannya yang gelap. Jelas, seakan baru kemarin saja semua itu ia lihat dan dapatkan.

Hari musim gugur yang beku. Sarapan pagi yang tenang dengan masakan yang hangat dan mengenyangkan—menu kesukaan Sakura yang dibuat langsung oleh sang Ibu. Ucapan Ayah bahwa Beliau dan Ibu akan pergi ke Kyoto, mengunjungi teman Ibu yang baru saja melahirkan putra pertama. Pesan bahwa Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu di rumah dan Beliau berdua akan pulang sebelum makan malam tiba.

Sakura hanya tinggal menunggu dan mereka akan makan malam di rumah bertiga—seperti biasanya.

Namun yang ia dapat di malam yang dingin itu justru adalah ketukan keras di pintu rumahnya. Hampir berlari ia ketika menuju ke pintu depan, dengan ucapan selamat datang yang sudah berada di ujung lidah siap terucapkan. Namun semua ucapan itu tertelan kembali. Rasa antusias memudar berubah menjadi kebingungan. Alih-alih orang tuanya, justru adalah salah satu temannya yang menjadi tetangga rumahnya, yang kini berdiri di depannya. Wajah sang teman tampak pucat, gugup, ketakutan, dengan napas tersengal-sengal seakan ia habis berlari kuat-kuat. Belum sempat Sakura berucap satu katapun, ketika sang teman sudah menunjuk ke kanan dengan sembarang koordinat, dan berucap kalimat terburuk yang pernah Sakura dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Ayah—Ibumu, di dekat tebing." Sang teman berucap terbata dan tak teratur, ekspresinya tampak begitu takut seakan ia terburu-buru dan terkejar sesuatu, "Mereka—Ayah dan Ibumu—mobilnya terbalik—"

Kebingungan yang berubah menjadi rasa takut. Jantungnya seakan berdegup di saat itu juga. Sekalipun ucapan sang teman tampak tak beraturan, namun dari ekspresinya, Sakura seketika tahu bahwa ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi. Hal mengerikan yang ingin sang teman sampaikan namun tak ada kuasa. Dua irisnya membelalak, mulutnya setengah membuka.

Ayah dan Ibu. Tebing. Mobil terbalik.

Cukup dengan tiga deskripsi singkat yang membuat Sakura seketika memperoleh gambaran jelas akan maksud ucapan sang teman.

"Sakura—"

Kakinya yang terasa lemas ia paksakan untuk bergerak. Menabrak kuat bahu sang teman yang sedikit menghalangi jalan keluarnya dari pintu depan. Berlari sekuat tenaga bahkan di langkah pertamanya keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Lari. Lari. Dan lari. Tak hirau pada angin yang berhembus dingin. Tak hirau ia hanya memakai celana selutut dan kaus lengan pendek. Tak hirau pada udara yang terasa menggigit pipi, hidung, dan telinganya. Atau pada kedua kakinya yang hanya berlindung pada sandal rumah.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Irisnya membelalak seakan di depannya adalah mimpi buruk—mimpi buruk yang justru ia datangi dan ingin ia lihat. Peluh mengalir di pelipis. Jantungnya berdegup seirama dengan langkah kakinya yang berdebum di aspal. Napas tersengal, kaki merasa kebas oleh dinginnya udara.

Namun ia tak peduli, selain harapan dan doa yang terbatinkan agar apapun yang diucapkan temannya tadi adalah kekeliruan. Candaan. Kebohongan.

Orang tuanya baik-baik saja. Pasti.

Namun matanya justru mulai memanas ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat daerah sekitar tebing telah ramai oleh kumpulan manusia. Degup jantungnya semakin menggila saat ia menyadari bahwa orang-orang itu tampak menggerombol—seakan-akan tengah melihat hal yang menarik perhatian mereka. Rasa takutnya semakin kuat ketika ia menatap kelap-kelip merah-kuning dari mobil polisi yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Langkahnya sesaat memelan saat di antara kaki-kaki para manusia yang bergerombol, ia bisa melihat bagian dari mobil berwarna hitam yang tengah mengepulkan asap.

Bahkan saat itu ia masih memegang kuat harapan bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa. Sekalipun ada, ia berharap bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Beliau berdua masih baik-baik saja, dalam perjalanan pulang, dan akan tiba di rumah. Sebentar lagi.

Ia hanya perlu memastikan. Ya, Sakura harus memastikan. Bahwa itu bukan mobil kedua orang tuanya. Bahwa orang-orang itu tidak sedang melihat hal yang berhubungan dengan orang tua Sakura. Tak ada Beliau berdua di sana—tidak ada.

Namun sama sekali keliru, ketika ia sudah sampai dan berhasil menyeruak di antara kumpulan orang-orang.

Mobil yang sangat ia kenali telah rungsek dan berasap—terbalik beberapa jauh dari jalan. Seakan sebelumnya kendaraan itu keluar jalur dan berakhir menggelinding di tebing yang curam, sebelum pada akhirnya tertahan dan tersangkut di pohon besar yang tertanam di sisi miring tebing.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura seketika terpaku. Mata melebar dan tubuh membeku—ah tidak hanya tubuh, jantungnya seakan tak berdegup lagi dan terselimuti rasa dingin yang juga membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya terasa lumpuh.

Ia jatuh terduduk, ketika menatap sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang amat ia kenal lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, tengah dikeluarkan oleh para aparat dari dalam mobil yang ringsek.

Mata yang terpejam. Kepala dan bagian tubuh lain yang berlumur cairan merah pekat.

Kedua orang tuanya yang tak bernyawa. Tak bernapas.

Tidak akan pulang ke rumah dan makan malam bersamanya—selamanya.

Sakura berteriak perih dan ngilu—dan hanya itu yang ia ingat sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang sudah beberapa menit terpejam. Melirik ke arah pigura di mejanya, menatap poto itu, dan menyadari bahwa pandangannya tampak mengabur. Terasa panas, dengan sesuatu yang basah terasa di kedua pipinya.

"Tsk," ia mendecak kesal sembari mengusap lelehan hangat di wajahnya. Sudah empat bulan berlalu, tetapi itu bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mengeringkan air matanya. Untuk memendam memori pahit itu di sudut gelap ingatannya. Dan sepertinya tak akan pernah ada waktu yang cukup bagi Sakura untuk melakukan itu semua.

Selamanya, ia akan merasa berduka dan kehilangan.

Selamanya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi ia segera berbaring di ranjang dan bergelung selimut. Tak ingin hirau pada apapun lagi. Tak ingin ingat pada hal lain lagi. PR. Ulangan di esok hari. Maupun panggilan Bibi Anko untuk makan malam.

Tak ingin peduli pada apapun—selain memori akan masa lalu dan duka yang tertoreh karenanya.

**o=o=o=o=o=o**

**o= see you next chap =o**

Mind to give feedback?

Thanks!


End file.
